The New Life of Haruhi Cezech
Chapter One: A Kiss at Church "You'l do anything, won't you, Haruhi?" Elizabeth asked. "Just about," Haruhi replied, smiling. "Watch this!" Haruhi got onto the swing and began kicking her legs in and out. Once she felt she was high enough, she launched herself off, flew over the short rock wall, front-flipped, and landed in the pond. "Hey Haruhi," Leah said. "I've got a dare." Haruhi opened her teal eyes and rung out her blue hair. "I accept it, whatever it is." "Well...I hear there's a new teen here. He's kinda cute, but I already have a boyfriend. I want you to take him to the front of the classroom and kiss him for at least five seconds." "Well, um..." "You don't have to if you're too chicken." "I accept!" "Okay then. It's time for church to start now. Come on, and don't chicken out at the last minute, okay? That would be a disappointment." "I swear...to God that I won't." "You've never sworn to God before. This should be interesting." Haruhi walked into the classroom and sat in the place she normally did. The new boy sat in the front, but it didn't really matter. Once class started, Haruhi jumped up and walked up to the front, grabbing his hand on the way up. "Just remain calm and don't kick me like my last victim did," she whispered, yanking his tie and bringing his face closer to hers. Then she kissed him. His lips tasted like a combination of peppermint, chocolate, and bubble gum. He blushed bright pink She pulled herself away and asked, "How was that?" He blushed even brighter and raced for the door. "Haruhi!" Jennifer shouted. "Keep your hands off Koizumi, or anyone for that matter!" "Okay, Jenn," Haruhi chirped. "I acted on impulse, sorry. I'll bring him back, okay?" Without waiting for a reply, the hyperactive teen opened the door by running at it and bashing her shoulder against it. She followed her victim to the bathrooms. She entered the boys' bathroom; she was way beyond caring. "Hey, Koizumi!" Haruhi said. "Sorry I ran off like that," he apologized. "I just didn't want to lose my cool in front of everyone." "It's okay. I'd say sorry, but I guess I wouldn't be telling the truth." He looked up and smiled at her. "You don't think before you speak, do you?" "I do. I just don't care what they think of my opinions. Is there a problem with that?" "Not at all." He chuckled. "I envy that. Whenever I take part in special meetings, most of the time, I never seem to be able to bring myself to say what I truly think." "You attend special meetings? Sounds interesting. I'd like to come to one." "It's not for ordinary people, sorry." "My best friend is an alien. I'm pretty sure she'll tell me where it takes place." Koizumi rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll take you with me tomorrow. Happy?" "Yep! Now let's get back to class before someone comes looking for us." "Okay." Koizumi held out his right hand. Haruhi grabbed it with and they walked back to class together. Category:Stories Category:Invader Moss's Stories Category:Invader Moss's pages Category:Invader Moss